homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121615- Terrible Deals and Mixed Feels
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAAA HIVE. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha has wandered outside, and is sitting down near the door her Troogle glasses on her face. She's calmly and gently bending the door. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG carefully picks up the sleeping Lorcan and sets her down in the nearby chair, it was about time he check up on Aaisha -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG follows the sound of bending door outside to Aaisha -- CAG: "Aαishα? Hδw αre yδu dδiηg?" CAT: "I am angry. But I'm doing better." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her shoulders are straighter, and there's a quiet air of calm assurance coming from her. -- CAG: "I gδt messαged by Lδrreα, she wαηts me tδ mαke sure yδu're sαfe αηd αll... She sαid sδmethiηg weηt dδwη, but didη't tell me αηythiηg, sαid yδu cδuld fill me iη" CAT: "Yes. I made a Deal." CAG: "A deαl? With whδ?" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks just a bit worried, last time something like this happened it wasn't good -- CAT: "Ariande. Or Ari for short, they seem to prefer that. A Horrorterror." CAG: "Yδu mαde α deαl... With α Hδrrδrterrδr? Why?" CAT: "Because it got Nyarla out of the Archives and actually the conversation gave us some very good insight." CAG: "Aαishα, this isη't gδiηg tδ be sδmethiηg tδ regret lαter... Will it?" CAT: "Mm, that remains to be seen. We will have to take some precautions." CAT: "I have been given power, specifically psionics." CAG: "... Aηd this is becαuse δf thαt 'deαl'?" CAT: "Yes it is. I have twelve uses before I go Grimdark, and Ari takes control of my body." CAG: "Aαishα, this sδuηds extremely dαηgerδus, αηd very irrespδηsible" CAT: "It is dangerous and only irresponsible if I do not treat it with care." CAG: "Theη I will trust thαt yδu will... But this is ηδt sδmethiηg tδ mess αrδuηd with" CAT: "I know. I understand that more than anything, I haven't forgotten where I was." CAG: "Thαts gδδd... Just αs lδηg αs yδu cαη uηderstαηd thδse limits, I trust yδu iη this regαrd" CAG: "Yδu hαve α lδt δf peδple wδrryiηg fδr yδu Aαishα" CAT: "Yes I know." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she stops bending the door and sighs. -- CAG: "Hαve yδu tαlked tδ Nyαrlα iη α while?" CAT: "I'm talking to him right now. He irritated me. So I'm bending the door." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG looks to the door -- CAG: "Yeαh, yδu defiηitely were tαkiηg yδur αηger δut δη it" CAT: "Mmm, yes. How's Lorcan?" CAG: "She's well... She gδt ηαiled iη the heαd by α bδδk Seriδs wαs deliveriηg thδugh" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she chuckles. -- CAT: "And here I thought Serios and Nyarla might go pitch." CAG: "I did hαve tδ chide Seriδs just α bit αfter he thδrδughly iηsulted Lδrcαη thδugh..." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she raises her eyebrows at him. -- CAT: "A matesprit getting involved in pitch courtship?" CAG: "I δηly gδt iηvδlved wheη it iηterupted δur time tδgether, he put Lδrcαη iη teαrs, I cδuld ηδt stαηd fδr it" CAT: "Oooh that does seem good grounds alright." CAG: "I wδuld ηδt dαre treαd δη αηδther quαdrαηt's terms" CAG: "She's αsleep still I believe, It tδre me tδ leαve her but I wαηted tδ check up δη yδu tδ see if yδu were dδiηg αlright" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she rolls her eyes a little. -- CAT: "Thank you Eribus, but yes I'm doing alright. Trying to find where the psionics are without accidentally triggering them." CAG: "Yeαh, dδη't αccideηtαlly dδ sδmethiηg αηd eηd up burηiηg dδwη Heliux's hive" CAT: "Pfft, please I don't think teleknisis can do that." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs "You should have seen the different ways I've burned down my hive, its easier than it looks" -- CAT: "Is it? I've lived underwater my entire life so..." CTA ceased responding to memo. CAG: "Wheη we mαke rδuηds bαck tδ my plαηet sδmetime, yδu'll see whαt I meαη... Its ηδt α pretty picture" CAT: "Okay. I'll take your word for it. Mmm." CAG: "Aηythiηg wrδηg?" CAT: "Thinking about my own hive. It's fun to play around in." CAG: "Yδu're α fuchsiα, yδur hive must be mαgηificeηt" CAT: "Yes, it's a bit too big for one troll though." CAG: "Well if the pαrty is tδ be held αt yδur hive, certαiηly it will feel just α bit mδre full δf life αηd ηδt sδ empty" CAT: "Yes! It should! I'm going to enjoy it and I hope everyone else will too." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she sighs. -- CAT: "I will have to speak to Scarlet. Lorrea is not happy." CAG: "Why is Lδrreα ηδt hαppy?" CAT: "At the heart of it, Scarlet is the reason Cara is now as good as dead." CAG: "Wαit, whαt?" CAG: "Whδα whδα, whαt dδ yδu meαη?" CAT: "Scarlet manipulated Libby's vision, causing Libby to not warn Lorrea of where her powers may have drawn." CAT: "She did this because she was hoping Libby would kill Lorrea for killing Cara. Because Scarlet wants to be my moirail and only moirail." CAG: "... I tδld yδu sδmethiηg like this wδuld hαppeη if yδu weηt pαle fδr Scαret.. This is... This is terrible" CAT: "Terrible by our standards. I keep forgetting this is part of Twink culture." CAT: "There is only ever two, and only ever one partner." CAG: "Aαishα I cαηηδt iη gδδd cδηsciδus tell yδu thαt keepiηg this type δf relαtiδηship with Scαrlet is heαlthy... Its detrimeηtαl tδ αηyδηe's heαlth" CAT: "I am still open to the relationship. But yes I will be speaking with her." CAG: "Be cαreful Aαishα" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. "As always/" -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles weakly back "You say that, but it doesn't hold much" -- CAT: "Hehe. When does it hold at all in this game?" CAG: "... I'm gδiηg tδ fiηαlly chαηge δut δf this tδrη shirt, put δη my spαre αηd gδ bαck tδ Lδrcαη, I hδpe she hαsη't ηδticed my αbseηce... Pleαse dδη't get iηtδ αηy mδre trδuble... Pleαse?" CAT: "Of course. Enjoy your matesprit Eribus." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG smiles faintly before turning and going back into the hive -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT eventually pokes his head out from the room he locked himself in. Is. Is the danger gone. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG hears the door creak open, and looks towards Heliux -- CAG: "She's sleepiηg, yδu cαη cδme δut if yδu wαηt" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Alright, so the danger is NOT gone, just asleep. Fair enough. He slinks on out from the room, going over to take a seat. -- CTT: "... So. I canno7 liVe in 7ha7 one room for foreVer, sadly. I only haVe so many snacks on me. 7ha7 being recognised: Any7hing fun happen in 7he real world?" CAG: "I dδη't kηδw, but Aαishα defiηitely hαd sδme iηterestiηg develδpmeηts" CTT: "Really? Wha7, did a figh7 break ou7 or some7hing?" CAG: "Yδu cαη αsk her, she's just δutside, she wαs pretty busy beηdiηg yδur dδδr" CTT: "... Oh no." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT slumps, and then gets up to check on Aaisha. Is... is she still messing with the door? Oh cmon, he could have USED that for something! ...Maybe! -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's sitting right next to it, still tapping her finger on the corner she had been bending. Every now and again she'll mess with it. -- CTT: "... Dare I ask why 7he door is so in7eres7ing 7o you righ7 now?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she turns her head, smiling as she spots Heliux. -- CTT: "I can assure you: I7's jus7 a door. One 7ha7 apparen7ly can'7 compe7e agains7 your s7reng7h, bu7... a door all 7he same." CAT: "Oh I was just a little mad earlier. I thought this is a better target then your hive." CTT: "7ha7... Okay yeah, fair enough. By all means, feel free 7o des7roy 7he door as much as you'd like." CTT: "... 7ha7 being said. Uh. Apparen7ly while I was hiding, you had a few fun experiences." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT gets this done-type-done look along the lines of "I know it's gonna be bad so just tell me the news already. Because when is news good." -- CAT: "I made a deal with a Horrorterror." CTT: "Oh. Yes. Because "fun" is 7he same as "really s7upid" I see. Grea7. Nice. Perfec7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT s i g h s. Of course this happens. -- CTT: "A Deal. Alrigh7. Wha7 kinda deal did you make wi7h 7he calamari." CAT: "It's not that bad of a deal. Really. I get power and Ari can see through my eyes." CAT: "If I use the power twelve times Ari gets to take over for a while and I go Grimdark," CTT: "Um. Wai7, wha7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT holds a hand up like he was about to say something, and then slowly lowers it. UUuuuuuhhhhhh... -- CTT: "So... "Ari" can see 7hrough your eyes righ7 now." CAT: "I plan to set precautions. And yes. I'm assuming so." CTT: "Okay. Okay. I'm glad 7o know all 7his... bu7. Erm." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sorta... starts to back away from Aaisha. Or, at least move to a spot where she can't see him. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG isn't present, but is a little ways off listening -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she makes a face and pointedly turns to look at him whereever he moves. -- CAT: "Let's get this over with. Until I use the power twelve times Ari won't have control." CTT: "... Can you really blame me righ7 now? I mean... you yourself spoke of how bad 7hose 7hings can be. And now one knows of 7he exis7ance of eVeryone in our 7eam." CAT: "They already knew I'm pretty sure Heliux." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT says, whining a bit from around a corner -- CAT: "Ari isn't a Horrorterror I'd met before. They are much nicer than Glissa and some of the other Terrors I've met." CTT: "I mean... I haVe 7hings 7o say bu7 now I'm no7 sure I wan7 7o! We haVe an audience a7 all 7imes now." CTT: "I can'7 con7inue 7o diss 7errors if a 7error is wa7ching." CAT: "We've always had an auidence. What difference does this make?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is silent for a short while, then sighs and returns back, having been unable to think of a counterargument. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she watches him go, rolling her eyes before she got to her feet and followed. -- CAG: "Sδ Heliux, did yδu get the kiηd δf αηswers yδu wαηted?" CAT: "I'm sure Ari doesn't mind anyways, if anyone knows how terrible the Terrors can be it's the other Terrors." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT just. Gestures to Aaisha once she made that comment. -- CTT: "7here is a difference be7ween answers you wan7 and answers you ge7. And apparen7ly, we are now a liVe show for a Void-squid." CTT: "And... I can'7 eVen say much abou7 7ha7 since if a 7error is gonna be 7aking con7rol of you soon aaisha, id really ra7her i7 no7 be pissed a7 me." CAG: "... I meαη, it cδuld be α lδt wδrse?" CAT: "Augh, Heliux. I have to use the power twelve times before Ari can do that." CAT: "You don't think I'm smart enough to use them sparingly?" CAT: "Or set precautions?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she crosses her arms. -- CTT: "Yeah. I mean, 7ha7's fair and I ge7 i7, bu7... I7's s7ill jus7 a dozen." CAT: "I know." CTT: "And we're no7 eVen done wi7h one land. Ou7 of four." CTT: "Er... FiVe? FiVe. Assuming we are 7ackling ramiras land. Yeah." CAG: "We'll get it dδηe, I meαη, we bαrely hαd α prδblem yet" CTT: "Well... okay yes. I guess I'm jus7 kinda weirded ou7 by 7he fac7 7ha7 our 7eam may coun7 as haVing fiVe members now, one of which being a li7eral 7error." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT Aaisha shrugs. -- CAT: "I'm a little immune to all the spying now." CAG: "Are yδu tαlkiηg αbδut Aαishα wheη yδu sαy Terrδr? Becαuse yδu best ηδt be tαlkiηg αbδut Lδrcαη" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks a bit insulted that eribus would say something like that... but then shrugs. Okay, yeah. Fair enough, no comment. -- CTT: "Las7 I heard Lorcan isn'7 a 7errifying being from ou7side of 7his session so.... ac7ually. wai7. lemmie reword 7ha7. I did no7 mean 7o word i7 like 7ha7." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is just slipping over his own speach right now. Lorcan is just asleep, not GONE. Mistakes are being made just wait... -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's watching him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG curls his fists, but quickly relaxes them -- CAG: "Heliux... Just dδ ηδt iηsult Lδrcαη, she mαy be α highblδδd, but she is ηδt tδ be iηsulted" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT if she had tea she'd be sipping it. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT there is no word in the universe to describe how tounge-tied, nervious, and embarrassed he seems to be right now. -- CTT: "I... I know of course and I'd ra7her no7 insul7 7hem for 7ha7 exac7 reason." CTT: "I am sorry for my fuck up wording. I can'7 rewind 7ime bu7 if I did, i would undo me saying 7ha7. Because 7ha7 is wrong on mul7iple leVels. Yeah. Sorry." CAG: "Heliux, she dδesη't wαηt tδ be sδmeδηe tδ be cδηstαηtly feαred, she's pαrt δf the teαm, leαrη tδ get αlδηg" CTT: "Reasonably so. And I ge7 i7, I'm gonna a7 leas7 /7ry/ for 7ha7. I mean, would i haVe s7epped ou7 of 7he room if I didn'7 wan7 7o? Really?" CAG: "Heliux, if she wαsη't α purple blδδd wδuld yδu be α bit mδre cδmfδrtαble αrδuηd her?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks. Is.... is this supposed to be a trick question, or? -- CTT: "... Eribus I don'7 know wha7 liVing si7ua7ion you had, bu7 if 7heres someone of a higher cas7e 7han you and you know 7hey're good a7 killing 7hings, you ge7 nerVious. 7ha7's how i7 is." CAG: "Heliux, I've hαd my ruη iη with highblδδds, bαrely mαde it δut δf α lδt δf situαtiδηs... But dδη't thiηk δf Lδrcαη thαt wαy" CAG: "Yδu just hαve tδ igηδre thαt she is α purple blδδd, αlright?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT is so exasperated right now. -- CAT: "It'll take a while Eribus." CTT: "Jus7... I mean... Look, I can promise cons7an7 a77emp7s, bu7 no7 cons7an7 successes." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nODS THANK YOU AAISHA -- CAT: "I understand she's your matesprit but there's a reason most are wary of highbloods. CAT: " CAG: "I kηδw, but αη αttempt is αll I αsk" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG shrugs -- CAG: "I just wαηt her tδ feel cδmfδrtαble here" CAT: "That's fair. But she's still new." CAG: "Alright, yeαh" CTT: "I can promise I won'7 7ry any7hing like 7he door-7hing again, alrigh7. And 7ha7's only par7ly due 7o me no7 really haVing a fron7 door anymore." CAG: "Okαy, fαir eηδugh" CAT: "Hehe." Category:Eribus Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux